Promesa
by Fabii' Uchiha
Summary: En otra vida, cumpliria nuestras promesas... / Es un bonito y triste OneShot, SasuSaku.


Hola, pues aquí con mi segundo One Shot, esta historia es algo especial, bueno de hecho es una cadena o algo así, que me la mando una prima, y pues se me hiso muy linda, solo la adapte con la pareja SasuSaku y pues le cambie y agregue unas cuantas cosas, espero les guste y pues déjenme sus hermosos reviews :)

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Kishimoto, la letra _cursiva, _es pensamiento y bueno en lo demás se darán cuenta, espero les guste tanto como a mí.

**..**

…

**PROMESA**

…

**..**

_Por favor contesta el teléfono_.- pensó Sasuke ya fastidiado de solo escuchar el sonido del teléfono, así estuvo intentando hasta que por fin contesto.

— ¿Hola?-Dijo Sakura del otro lado de la línea telefónica.  
—Hola, ¡soy yo!  
Por un momento de quedo en silencio, como tratando de asimilar las cosas.—... ¿Tú otra vez?  
— ¡No me cortes!, ¡Déjame decirte algo!  
Ella no dijo nada, simplemente escucho.  
—Mira, yo sé que terminamos, pero... ¡Aún te amo! No importa si ya no quieres estar conmigo... ¡Pero no podemos dejar de hablarnos! Me prometiste que nunca saldrías de mi lado sin importar lo que pase, ¿no?  
—... ¿Todavía no te diste cuenta? Quiero olvidarte.-Dijo Sakura aguantándose unas cuantas lagrimas, no quería ser débil, no otra vez.  
—Lo entiendo, pero podemos ser amigos.  
— No, no podemos.  
— ¿Por qué?  
Sakura simplemente se quedo en silencio.  
— Éramos muy felices, ¿no? Tuvimos un montón de diversión juntos... Con sólo mirar el uno al otro, ya sonreíamos... Pocas palabras han hecho que nuestro día valga la pena, ¿no lo crees?  
— Sí...  
— ¿Y qué?  
Ella solo se queda en silencio.  
—Responde.  
—Por qué no quiero volver a verte. Me has hecho llorar mucho.  
—Lo sé, pero yo también te hice sonreír mucho, ¿verdad? Sé que no debería haber hecho lo que hice, perdón, nunca quise romper esa promesa.  
—Ya es demasiado tarde.  
—Pero…  
— Adiós Sasuke.-Dijo Sakura colgando el teléfono.  
—Espera… por favor Sakura.

Días después Sasuke intentar hablar con Sakura, hasta que por fin pudo.

— ¿Hola?  
—Hola, soy yo, Sasuke… otra vez  
—Ah, ¿qué quieres esta vez?  
— ¡Relájate! Yo sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta...  
Sakura por un momento se quedo en silencio. —Claro... Dime.  
— ¿Tu… me amas?  
— Amé.-Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Sasuke volvió a hablar.

— Bueno... entonces no era una mentira... Oye, ¿te puedo decir algo?  
— Dime.  
— ¡Aún te amo Sakura!, ¿ok? Yo siempre te amaré. Te lo prometo, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo siempre te amaré.  
—Sasuke... Am... Ok.  
— ¡Es En serio Sakura!

— ¿Estás ahí?-Sasuke la llamo, pero Sakura ya había colgado el teléfono.

**..**

…

**..**

Después de un mes, Sasuke vuelve a llamar a Sakura.  
— ¿Bueno?  
—Soy Sasuke, ¡no cuelgues!  
— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?  
—Mira, por favor, vamos a terminar este asunto... Para de evitarme, No te veo más en la escuela.  
—Me cambié de escuela.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?  
—No quiero verte.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué quieres decirme?  
— ¿Por qué actúas como si quisieras hacerme daño?  
Ella no contesta, solo se queda en silencio.  
— ¡Sakura, contéstame!  
— ¿Y tú, no me hiciste daño? ¡Prometiste que no me traicionarías, y te metiste con la tonta de Karin!-Dijo Sakura con la voz demasiado llorosa.

—Hiciste promesas para luego no cumplirlas Sasuke...-Esta vez su voz sonaba demasiado triste.

—…  
— ¡¿Por qué mejor no te olvides de mí?  
—Por qué es el día en que me olvido de ti... Yo habré muerto.  
—Si esa es la única forma de dejar de sufrir pues… Entonces, ¡muérete Sasuke Uchiha!-Y después de eso colgó Sakura.

**..**

…

**..**

Unos cuantos meses pasaron, Sasuke continuó marcando su número, pero Sakura nunca contestaba, hasta que un día, por alguna razón, decidió contestar.

— ¿Hola?  
— Soy yo.  
— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?  
—Calma, esta vez no llamé para estar corriendo detrás de ti.  
— ¿Eh?  
—Sí… te he olvidado.-Dijo Sasuke y ambos quedaron en silencio, hasta que Sasuke volvió a hablar.—Sólo llamé para decir eso.  
— ¿Por qué te decidiste a olvidarme?-dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa.  
—... Porque me lo pediste, ¿no lo recuerdas?  
— ¿Cómo así de fácil me dejaste de amar?  
—Te amo y siempre te amaré… Pero te olvidaré.  
— ¿Qué? ¡No entiendo!  
—Adiós.  
— ¿Qué? Espera Sasuke.-Dijo Sakura, pero él ya había colgado.

Paso UN MES y Sasuke nunca volvió a llamarla, Sakura preocupada decidió ir a la casa de él, a ver cómo estaba y Mikoto su madre abrió la puerta.  
— ¡Hola!  
—Hola Sakura… ¿Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
—Yo vine a ver cómo está Sasuke.- Mikoto comienza a llorar.

—Señora, ¿qué pasó?  
Mikoto le contesta aun llorando.— ¿No te has enterado verdad?  
— ¿De Qué?  
—Sasuke... El se suicidó...  
— ¿Qué?-Rápidamente, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.  
—Creo que fue para ti que dejó esta carta.-Le dijo Mikoto entregándole una carta.

Sakura recibió la carta y se fue a su casa, cuando llego a su casa, se encerró en su cuarto y se puso a llorar, algunas horas después tuvo valor para leer la carta.

"**Sakura:  
**

**Sé que se rompí una promesa cuando te fui infiel... Pero yo no quiero romper más… ninguna... Ahora puedo decir... que te he olvidado…**

**En otra vida… Sería solo tuyo amor... No rompería promesas… te haría permanecer… y no tener que decir que fui yo quien te deje… perdóname Sakura… fui lo suficiente tonto y ahora estoy pagando por eso… pero recuerda que siempre te amare… **

**Att. Sasuke U."  
**  
Sakura entendió que la última llamada era una despedida, él le había avisado pero ella no había entendido, El muchacho había cumplido la promesa que la amaría hasta el final y que se olvidaría de ella solo cuando muriera. El chico quiso demostrar que cumpliría sus promesas de una manera u otra.

Lo que Sasuke no sabía, era que Sakura esperaba sus llamadas todos los días. Y cuando colgaba, ella se ponía a llorar. Por más que ella le dijo que quería olvidarlo, ella estaba apenas intentando convencerse a sí misma. Sakura siempre lo había amado pero no quería admitir.

Al día siguiente, Sakura fue encontrada en su cuarto ahorcada con una carta que estaba escrito:

**"Tu cumpliste tu promesa, ahora tengo que cumplir las mías; "Yo me quedaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase".  
**  
Los dos cumplieron sus promesas… Pero los dos lamentaban una sola cosa… No las cumplieron juntos en la vida.

_FIN_

…**.**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Bueno chicas que les pareció, la primera vez que leí la cadena no sé si era porque andaba de sentimental o porque de verdad es bonita, pero me hiso llorar :'S pero bueno chicas déjenme sus reviews para saber si les gusto ok C: gracias chicas y chicos.


End file.
